


Venice

by Thimblerig



Series: The Lion and the Serpent [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bawdy, Clean Linen, F/M, Gen, Snippet FIc, The one where Aramis and Milady are girlfriends, not quite safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Didn't I kill you in Paris?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone scene from an ongoing future fic where those two ~~solve crime~~ ~~do crime~~ well it's all very complicated. (The more angst in the main story, the more I want to write little squibs like this.) I hope you enjoy it.

Dolores Lucia Martinez, espioneuse, assassin, and Very Bad Lady, clutched the sheet higher over her bosom. 

"Didn't I kill you in Paris?" her visitor asked, very sweetly. Through a window marked with peeling white paint drifted the squalling of seagulls and the cheerful calls of gondolieri propelling their narrow craft along canals, the bustle of market crowds and the damp reek of a waterlogged city.

Dolores Lucia Martinez moistened her lips, and answered, in a low and pleasing voice, "That would be Sofia, my sister. I'm Dolores. Of all the luck - I never thought I'd find out who killed her, and here you walk in the door and announce yourself."

"Of all the luck, you can join her in hell." The dark-haired woman's pistol did not waver.

"Can I have your name?" Dolores smiled teasingly. "Something to mark in the family records."

"I have many names, but today I go by Milady de Winter."

Dolores Lucia Martinez gulped, audibly. "Then again, she was never my favourite sibling. You'll be after the papers, I imagine." She leaned to the side, the sheet sliding down her flank, and drew up a battered leather satchel. "Perhaps we can negotiate a temporary cessation of hostilities." She smiled appeasingly as the fingers of her right hand worked at the catch, then her left hand came up with a tiny wicked black crossbow in it. "Or I could kill you now."

Aramis sat up, letting the sheet fall away, and wiped his mouth. "Well, this is awkward." Both women glared at him. He gently tapped each weapon to the side and said, with a disarming smile, "Can't we all just get along?"

"Oh the devil take it," swore Dolores. She flung the satchel at the other woman's face and dived through the window, the white sheet flaring out behind her. 

Milady de Winter strode to the window and peered out. The sheet was a white flag on a boat loaded high with crates drifting quickly out of sight. Inside the leather satchel was a roll of onion-paper sketches annotated with letters writ backwards. She let the flap fall and turned back to the bed, where Aramis sat cross-legged on the mattress. He gave a little wave.

She tossed him a handkerchief.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really liked Sofia Martinez from 2.07, okay? In fanfic land I can invent a twin _any time I like_. I could make it _triplets_ if I wanted. Triplets!


End file.
